


The Day the Phoenix was Sorted

by Fantasygirl20



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Legacies (TV 2018)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasygirl20/pseuds/Fantasygirl20
Summary: A boy age eleven named Landon Kirby finds out he has special powers.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

One day a family were traveling to a summer vacation home. Next thing they knew, they crashed in the middle of nowhere. A boy of age eleven had survived the crash, with no injuries. In fact, there was not a speck of dust on him from the crash. He was silent for a moment contemplating what had happened. He was outside on the street. He remembered being in a car with someone, were they his parents? He gasped with surprised when he turned his head.

He rushed over to his parents and tried to pick them up but they were too heave. “No!” He whimpered then fell back on the street feeling dazed. What was he going to do now? He had no parents. He was an orphan. Suddenly he jumped. 

A stranger appeared out of nowhere and the boy staggered to his feet. He glanced up at the tall man with white beard. It seemed as though he was wearing some sort of magician hat. The man glanced at the car then back a the boy. 

“I-It’s not what it looks like.” He gasped. He looked back at the car reck then back at the strange man.

“It doesn’t bode well to think about the past….”He paused. “With your strange ability-”

“Strange ability?!” The boy asked. He didn’t even know he had any strange ability. 

“Allow me to introduce myself. First off, I am sincerely sorry for your lost….” He paused once again. It felt as though, the strange man was looking into his soul. “I am Albus Dumbledore and I am the headmaster of a school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy.” 

With wide eyes the boy stood back. “I know for a fact I am not a wizard. I’m just a normal kid…” He said then looked on the floor. “At least I don’t think I am a wizard.” He blushed feeling embarrassed.

“It’s alright to question yourself.” He muttered then walked closer to him. “You are in fact a magical being.” He shrugged. “You are a phoenix.”

“I’m a what?” The boy’s eyes went wide.

Dumbledore nodded. “A Phoenix is a being that can die and reborn with its ashes.” He said. “Can you honestly think that you would’ve survived this crash?” He raised his right eyebrow. 

The boy all of a sudden looked pale. 

“I suggest you come with me, Landon.” He smiled softly. “Our school will take care of your needs, think of it like a scholarship.” He said.

Landon was in shock. “I couldn’t take your money….”

“Nonsense. It’s already paid for.” He said waving his hand. “Take my hand. You’ll be safe at Hogwarts.” He smiled and the boy nodded and took the bearded man’s hand.

After the boy threw up violently from the aftermath of the apparition, Landon looked around the room. It looked like they were in an office of some sort. There were moving paintings, which Landon had never seen before and thought was weird. There was a myriad of things everywhere that he had no clue what they’re for.

There was a lady wearing a green robe. “Is this the boy?” She asked in an accent he couldn’t quite know. 

Headmaster Dumbledore nodded. 

“We normally do the sorting ceremony the beginning of the term, but since the first semester is already over, we will do the sorting tonight.” The lady suggested. “I’m Professor McGonagall and the head of Gryffindor. There a four houses for the hat to sort you. There is Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin.” She smiled softly. 

Landon looked all kinds of confused. “Do they have any significance?”

The professor smiled. “Each student will be reward points and each student who misbehaves will lose points. By the end of the year, the winner of the houses will be announced.”

Landon nodded. This was all moving to quickly, he thought. He didn’t even had the chance to grieve. He looked around the room one more time, then spotted a bird perched on a stool. Before his very eyes the bird had collapsed into ash and Landon jumped. 

“Keep watching.” Professor Dumbledore muttered.

Landon did as instruction, and the bird had performed a miracle and became alive again. “Is…Is that my power?” He asked then glanced at the man before him. 

Professor Dumbledore nodded. “You will be under great care here. We will teach you everything we know of the phoenix.” The clock had rang signifying dinner. “On that note, lets head to the feast.” He said then clapped his hand.

The castle Landon was brought to seemed massive in size. He was told that the stare cases move. He thought that was something he’d never see. He was told to wait by the entrance of the Great Hall. He was suddenly nervous. What if the other student didn’t like him? His thoughts were interrupted when the door sprang opened. He was in shock by the massive size of the dining room.

Everyone was staring at him when he walked down the aisle. He felt like he was being dissected. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he stopped near the stool. It looked daunting. The professor in front of him beckoned Landon over and he sat down on the stool. Once he felt the weight of the hat on his head, it spoke. He gasped.

“Interesting mind I see, a bit of mix, but I see loyalty in you. I know just the place for you, Hufflepuff!”


	2. Chapter 2

Landon was overwhelmed by the so many claps and screams where the table he was supposed to go to. He was relieved that he didn’t have to say a speech or something. When he got to the table, he sat down next to another boy who was a little older then him. 

“Landon, right?” The boy asked. “Headmaster Dumbledore had mentioned you upon your arrival.” He explained then took his hand to shake the kid’s hand. “I’m Cedric Diggory.”

Landon raised his right eyebrow then hesitated for a bit. When he grabbed Cedric’s hand he smiled. “You already know my name, so…”He shrugged. 

Cedric chuckled a little then looked serious. “I heard about your parents and for that I am sincerely sorry.” He muttered. 

Landon nodded. “Thank you.” All of a sudden the food appeared right before him. He was surely not going to get used to magic. 

0o0o

Later that night, he was sitting around in the Hufflepuff common room. He couldn’t sleep that night since he was still grieving for the loss of his parents. 

As he looked around the room, he noticed that the smell of the common room had a mossy/earthy smell. Maybe because of all the plants lying around. 

All of a sudden, he heard the door swing open. There was an older lady with frizzy hair coming through the common room. He figured that this was the headmistress of the common room. 

“Landon Kirby?” She inquired.

He nodded. “Yes ma’am.”

“Follow me.” She smiled softly then left the common room with Landon following her. 

They walked along the long hallways until they hit the dungeons. This was how he’d picture what dungeons were. Damp, muggy, and dark. 

The lady didn’t even need to knock once they got to wherever they were going to. The door swung open as if it was an automatic door. 

Before his very eyes, was a tall man wearing a black cloak. He looked…intimidating. 

Landon glanced up at him. 

“Is this the boy?” The dark haired man asked as he glared at the lady.  
She nodded. “I’ll see you to it then.” She muttered then left. 

The man in front of him just glared at Landon and he walked inside his room while expecting the kid the join him. 

Why did this man affect him so much? He thought as he walked inside. As he walked he noticed a bunch of potions brewing on his desk and chemistry equipment. 

“Sir?” Landon asked. 

“Sit.” The man said then pointed to the chair.

As Landon sat down, he noticed that the strange man walking over to the book shelf to get a book.

“So, you’re a phoenix.” The man said as he narrowed his eyes.

“I still don’t know your name…” Landon said with confusion.

Severus grinned at the boy. “Severus Snape…Professor Severus Snape.”


End file.
